Part 115
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Lots More fabulous items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 115 --- --- --- --- --- Perun and Volos (Russian Pagan Gods) ' : In Slavic mythology, Perun is the highest god of the pantheon and the god of thunder and lightning. His other attributes were fire, mountains, the oak, Iris(flower), the Eagle, firmament (in Indo-European languages, this was joined with the notion of the Sky of Stone), horses and carts, weapons (the hammer, axe 'Axe of Perun', and arrow), and war. Perun was first associated with weapons made of stone, then later with those of metal. Veles is a major Slavic supernatural force of earth, waters and the underworld, associated with dragons, cattle, magic, musicians, wealth and trickery. Veles is the opponent of the Supreme thunder-god Perun, and the battle between two of them constitutes one of the most important myths of Slavic mythology. From aspects of the Proto-Indo-European pantheon, he is imagined as partially as serpentine, with horns (of a bull, ram or some other domesticated herbivore), and a long beard. Rapture feature possibly associated with : * Metal Production (furnaces, mills) * Armory and Weapons * Electric Co * Meat Market * Mining Company Perhaps the 'dead' Ryan who is secretly supervising Rapture's rebirth might name himself "Perun" instead of "Zeus", as per a 'Russian' theme. I don't buy that 2015 declaration of Levine that Ryan now is 'jewish'. That doesn't fit with anything from the previous games, or specific details mentioned in the Rapture novel (just from the family relative names being of christian saints DEFINITELY would not be used by any jew IN Russia). It is more retroactive/revision for the sake of Levine trying to get a new job, and this new "Authentic Diversity" crap he's spewing now to that end. --- --- --- '''In-game Fabrication that Makes Sense (and Is Fun) ': I would want Players being able to assemble bits of stuff/components they find/make/trade into a variety of game-useful mechanisms/machines - with sufficiently realistic visual representations of their function for the combined pieces (and representative of being a 'kludge'), and of their assembly done in a logical way. As a 3D 'object' they should look similar to what's seen (WYSIWYG) in the 'fabrication' interface. Gears and tubes and wires and the things they interconnect, etc, with it being clear what their function is for the whole, and what those parts do when connected certain ways (no fake : stick shit in some arbitrary slot puzzle, but patterns of substitutions and adjustments). Programming codes for game-mechanics are esoteric to most people, and have a steep learning curve to do anything sophisticated (like fitting in to interact with a Game World and with other Objects in more than a precanned/fixed-option way). So a whole complex/flexible interaction/operation/behavior system would have to be programmed in the game mechanics to facilitate this whole idea (extensions may be addable by good programmer-capable Players later). Physics, interoperation(and failure) matching with the Game World's game mechanics would all have to apply. Think a little about it being further complex than Minecrafty in detail (and things don't all look like little cubes). (irregular looking things/parts/components must have 'fitting' logic to 'hook in' on the game presented interface representation and into the Object interaction system (yep, more Templates ...) Creation of mechanisms made from parts that do something when assembled IN the terrain (people can have their apartment/Team base/business filled with weird devices (or solutions to have their comforts and utility), and many business manufacturing machines would be kludged together/modified). Even just as 'animated' artworks/amusements ... (This isn't impossible, just has to be designed and the data/logic built systematically for all the things in the game.) Minimally for these 'built things', there should be objects/assemblies whose mass physically blocks/deflect shots or movement (you build a barricade). Tying into utility systems would be something to logically have as a game mechanism (lots of activities of that type for the Player). Various realistically operating boobytraps could be cobbled together, and also ad hoc temporary repairs to get through terrain while adventuring. At some point (to save on Server Processing Resources) these devices get abstracted for their behavior and affects when outside any Players view. Simplified from what a REAL mechanism would HAVE to be, but with sufficient detail to represent the logical parts/featured attributes/interactability. --- 'Standard Sealed Modular Components Used in Machines : ' Keying off the above subject : This simplifies 'fabrication' specs for all kinds of machines/devices/systems (relay switches, amplifiers, power units, connectors, conduits, activators, transducers, etc... With UNITIZED function/interaction (yep Templates). In Rapture's World Sealed modules of various industrial specifications would be logical for the water hazard potential in Rapture, and a way to lower Rapture's building costs (after all, the entire city was being newly "built from scratch", and mass production of common/standard parts would greatly lower costs). --- --- --- 'Noir THIS Sucka !!! ' : Here's a list of special/detailed scenes/locations in the computer game LA NOIRE, noting places with interiors - actually pretty limited when you consider the sandbox (exterior) maps include a bulk of Los Angeles in the late 40s. (There's a WIKIA of that game : lanoire.wikia.com ). But the names and types of locations can give ideas for the MMORPG's city expansion far beyond the few corners of Rapture we saw in the games : * Open Door Church – Behind library (interior) * Hall of Records – Broadway and 1st (interior) * Pawnbroker – Main and Third (interior) * Bus Depot – Los Angeles and 6th (interior) * Mench’s Bar – Merger of Main and Spring (interior) * Hotel Bristol – 8th and Olive (interior) * Levine’s Liquor – Hope St, east of 8th (interior) * Rawlings Bowling Alley – Grand and Olympic (interior) * Apartments – 3 blocks north of Broadway, at the east end (interior) * Hartfields – Broadway and 6th (interior) * Gas – 9th and Hope (interior) * Army Surplus – 9th and Hope (interior) * Gas – Flower and 11th (interior) * Dewey’s Car Sales – Wilshire and Figueroa (interior) * Bank – Olive and 9th (interior) * Just Picked Fruit - Bottom triangle of Los Angeles and Alameda (interior) * Bank of America – 7th and Olive (interior) * Cavagna’s Bar – Off Alameda, 4 blocks south near Union Station (interior) * Union Station - North Alameda Street (interior) * Gas – Flower and 9th (interior) * Superior Laundry – At the merger of 1st and 2nd, bottom right triangle (interior) * Tareldson House – Last right on Lucas, if coming west – 2nd house on right (interior) * Baron’s Bar – Off of 1st, 2 blocks north of Figueroa (interior) * Hobo Camp – at the end of Grand (interior) * Western Union – 2nd and Hill (interior) * Delgato House – At the east end of Hill, right side (interior) * Goldberg’s – Main and 2nd (interior) * Un-built building – across from Goldberg’s (interior) * Bank of Arcadia #2 – 3rd and Main (interior) * Bus Depot – Maple and 6th (interior) * Southern Fried – Alameda and 2nd (interior) * Warehouse – Alameda and 1st (interior) * 7th Street Aqueduct – (interior) * Boo Bro’s – Hill and 6th (interior) * Southern Fried – Hill and 8th (interior) * Gas – Olympic and Hill (interior) * Gas – 11th and Hill (interior) * Creepy House – 2nd J at the east end of Figueroa (interior) * Mirror Press Diner – 2nd and Broadway (interior) * Central Morgue – At east end of Broadway tunnel (interior) Wilshire * La Brae Tar Pits – Off San Marino * Los Angeles Speedway – On Mariposa, Between Rosewood and Melrose * 1st congressional Church – Hoover and 6th * Bullocks Wilshire – Wilshire Blvd and Westmoreland St * Drive In Theatre – Vermont and 4rth * County Art Museum – Hoover and 8th (interior) * Diner – Between La Fayette and Rampart on 3rd (interior) * Bus Station – Union and Beverly (interior) * Reggie’s – Beverly and New Hampshire (interior) * Just Picked Fruit – Beverly and Catalina (interior) * Reggie’s – 1st and Kenmore (interior) * Engine #32 – Melrose and Vermont (interior) * Southern Fried – across from Engine #32 (interior) * Crashed Apartments – On Vermont, next to acme books, between 1st and Council (interior) * Westlake Savings and Loan – Third and Lucas (interior) * Reggie’s – 6th and Witmer (interior) * Southern Fried – on 6th, 3 streets south of Union (interior) * Reggie’s – Beverly and Kinsley (interior) * Reggie’s – Westlake and Wilshire (interior) * Hotel – Garland and 7th (interior) * Railway Diner – Maplewood and Normande (interior) * Insta-heat Factory – Beverly and Harvard (interior) * Leland Monroe’s office – one block east of Melrose and Western (interior) * Superior Laundry – Melrose and Kingsley (interior) * California Insurance – 5th and Vermont (interior) * Reggie’s – across from Cali Insurance (interior) * Southern Fried – Maplewood and Western (interior) * Medical Clinic – Oakwood and Vermont (interior) * Rapid Bug – Vermont and Beverly (interior) * Nuclear Bug – 3rd and Westmoreland (interior) * Westlake Pest – 3rd and Union (interior) * Dr. Fountaine’s House – Reno and 3rd (interior) * Southern Fried – 7th and Parkview (interior) * Gas – across from Southern Fried (interior) * Moller House – Bonnie Brae and Beverly, 3rd on right (interior) Hollywood * NBC – Sunset and Vine * CBS – Sunset and El Centro * The Palladium – Across from CBS * Pantages Theatre – Hollywood and Argyle * The Egyptian Theatre – Hollywood Blvd and Las Palmas * Hollywood Masonic Temple – Hollywood and Orchid * Hotel Mark Twain – Across from the Post Office * Football field/School – Orange and Hawthorne * Film Studio – Sunset and Bronson * Rancho Escanino/ Racetrack – Wilton and Fountain * Miniature Golf – Between Santa Monica and Romaine * Foundry next to Mini-Golf – Climb building pipe next to it (interior) * Diner – Melrose and Vermont (interior) * Tower Records? – Hollywood Blvd and Highland (interior) * Gulliver’s Travels – Santa Monica, off of Western (interior) * Joes Diner – Santa Monica and Wilton (interior) * AO Travel – Behind Joes (interior) * Reggie’s – El Centro, by Santa Monica (interior) * Reggie’s – Fountain and Gower (interior) * Southern Fried – De longpre and El Centro (interior) * Pink Hotel – Sunset and Salim (interior) * Joes Diner – Sunset and Cahuenga Blvd (interior) * Bus Station – Sunset and Las Palmas (interior) * D’assine – Whitney and Hollywood (interior) * Building - Sunset and Seaward (interior) * Layman’s Grill – Hollywood and Wilcox (interior) * Yellow Hotel – Middle street on the west end of Yucca (interior) * Robert’s Diner – Sunset and Highline (interior) * Reggie’s - Middle street off of Cole (interior) * Bank of Arcadia – El Centro and Santa Monica (interior) * Bought and Sold – Santa Monica and Bronson (interior) * Apartments – Ivar and Yucca (interior) * American Legion Stadium – Cower and Selma (interior) * Keystone Film – Hawthorne and Hollywood (interior) * Numbers operation – Sunset and Bronson, behind Joes (interior) * Joes Diner – Sunset and Bronson (interior) * Examiner Drugstore – Sunset and Ivar (interior) * Polar Bear Ice – Hawthorne and Labrea (interior) * Bob’s Hardware – Sunset and Wilton (interior) * Southern Fried – Across the street from NBC, behind the buildings (interior) * Reggie’s – Orange and Lanewood (interior) * Hotel El Mar – on Vine, 2 blocks south of Sunset (interior) * Parnell’s Soup Company – Vine and Fountain (interior) * Aleve Motel – Fountain; between El Centro and Gower (interior) * Thrifty Liquor – Gower and Santa Monica (interior) * 111 Club – Hollywood and Carlos (interior) * Mcombo Club – Hollywood and Sycamore (interior) * Hollywood Police – De Longpre and Wilcox (interior) * Hollywood Post Office – Wilcox and Selma (interior) * Curtis’ Apartment – North end of Mariposa, 2nd house on right (interior) * Jack Kelso’s Apartment – El Centro and De Longpre (interior) * Auto Club – El Centro and Santa Monica (interior) --- --- --- 'MMORPG Audio Diaries With Video/Visual Component ... ' : This is the age of wonders and video was within realm of gadgetry. Perhaps a new 'better' product someone was ready to produce when the Civil War started. Maybe --- The New Tele-Diary - brought to you by Sinclair Industries. A recording of the Audio Diary with video (or even just 'stills'). The MMORPG mechanism would make that very easy to create the Assets required. This would be an interesting interface to take Player Snapshots - one of those standard features many games have. Internally (programatically) it could record the Template&Parameter codes that defined the current scene, which could more often be smaller datawise than pixel data to regenerate the scene 'on the fly' in the client. That could/would(?) be 3D with the allowing the ability to walk into the scene. A recorder like that would also be a invaluable game debugging tool. --- --- --- 'Idea For MMORPG Role Play Scenario - YOU Go After Jack For The Bounty ' : You get to play a Splicer who decides (or the Addiction decides) he wants that 1000 ADAM Bounty offered on Jack by Ryan, and then goes to face that Homicidal Maniac making his way through Rapture slaughtering people. Most normal people (and less addicted Splicers) probably headed (ran) the other way from the mayhem (why we in those games didn't see those other inhabitants - and so the game writers didn't have to have 'civilians'/'neutrals' that the Players would likely psychopathically slaughter and loot like everything else they met). So can you be clever and let other Splicers do most of the work (And take the risk). You might want to stear other Splicers into that combat. Then YOU catch Jack just as he is low on Health or out of Healing supplies ? You might want to prepare a little to maximize your resources and odds (like get that better weapon off that unfortunate fellow Bounty Hunter who just got killed). What was the Bounty 'proof' needed - cut the head off ? - Otherwise you need a wheelbarrow to take the body in for your reward. You might need to defend your prize from other Splicers, who are ready to steal your payoff, while you wait for Ryan's Security Men to show up. Different scenarios depending on WHERE in Rapture, and on Jack's (Plasmids/Tonics/Weapons ...) advancements (increasing difficulty). Of course the success of all this hinges on how well the "Jack" NPC AI works (when in the original game so few Splicers used Plasmids/Tonics/better Weapons, and rarely in combinations). BUT the MMORPG, having access to the genius of about 500X as many good programmers/scripters as 2K, could likely handle that task much better. --- --- '''Its not Creepy TIL You Open the Box : Not to be outdone, Lutece came up with her "Thought Experiment" employing a rabbit in a box (and Sander Cohen saw it through a Tear as a child and was impressed or exposure to the 'Tear' (or even him being 'put in the box') sowed the seeds of his late sociopathy) ... --- --- Chicken or The Egg ? ' : Problem with Lutece's Quantumz is all the required associates technologies ALSO do not exist (and she/he could hardly theorize/design/create/develop/make-workable the HUNDREDS/THOUSANDS of advanced things required) to manipulate anything Quantumz. THEY would all have to be invented and perfected first. And only AFTER she built those things that led upto making "Tears" could she maybe steal/obtain such things as a shortcut. The only logical conclusion is her being given most of all of that ability to initiate such 'particle' capabilities, and this would have to be attributed to external/alien intervention (as in Tears from some other universe handing her most of 'her' accomplishments). In other words, Rosalind Lutece probably was as big a fake and charlatan as Comstock was (taking credit for so much she never did ... kinda like Ken Levine, no ?). --- --- '''The Adventures of Little Jack ' : The various happenings and odd occurances involved in Jack's creation and conditioning, and being sent to the Surface World to wait for his activation and return to Rapture. Lots of misunderstandings - Jack after all IS (at the time of BS1) still a 4 year old, and his mental growth is hardly comprehensive for dealing with the real world. False Memories - Jack doesn't have a real life to compare them to, so wouldn't know how spotty they are, or much of the importance of what they represent. The images don't really mean much if he never experienced them and everything associated with them - just some vague feeling applied as part of the conditioning. (Lets include humorous odd 'flashbacks', which in error happened to be part of his conditioning.) You (as Jack) don't speak in the game. That's a skill that takes a real human decades to master, so maybe you can't (or he only can talk like a 4 year old, which would be potentially quite humorous). Break That Sweet Puppies Neck Oh, and don't forget all the 'failures' which happened to develop 'Jack' - how many little bodies went into the crematoria or were left in large specimen jars in Fontaine's laboratories ?? Wouldn't THAT have been something shocking for Elizabeth to run into (instead of that ludicrous scene in Fink's research lab). Suchong's and Tenenbaum's Audio Diaries about 'dissecting the subject' to see what went wrong again. This kind of realistic "try try again" Trial and Error process would require cloning Jack's Embryo, which might not be so difficult with the help of ADAM, etc ... --- --- '''Hitchhikers Guide To Rapture : Not sure what this idea would entail, but some Player Creator could make something of it to add to the MMORPG. Hallucinations can excuse a whole lotta funny strange stuff. Obviously just an 'easter egg' to see if other players notice it. --- --- '"Captain What" - a takeoff on Dr Who ' : Yet another allusion seen as bits of evidence in the Ruins of things that once existed in old Rapture (ie - various TV shows - with even a lower budget than those Early Dr Who episodes.) Many only need to be partial/incomplete to show/hint their concept. --- --- 'Match The Circuit ' : Looking at Hack Picture thumbnails, I had the idea that you could make a mini-game out of visually matching one circuit from a set you are shown to replace a burned out one for some device. Possibly for a hacking/repair task or somesuch. Many circuits have obvious differences, while others might have subtle small differences. Many circuits for common systems were modular and with components mass-produced (for Rapture's doors, environmental systems, communications, lights, devices of various kinds, etc...). The Player having to do it in a rush (timed mini-game) with the door to that Cold-Cold ocean threatening to open on you, OR to get some lights so you can see the horde of Morlock-like Splicers coming to get you. OR activate that friendly turret, etc ... --- --- 'Advertising as Art" - NOT!!! ' : With all the advertisements around Rapture, a plausible luxury would be their absence as decorations - kinda odd to have advertisement posters seen in Residences. Except that the game designers apparently decided to avoid more costly unique 'art' Assets, recycling existing posters, which probably was helped by a limited game level Asset memory budget (how much graphics memory available). Their use as filler material weren't THAT obvious, were they ? (OR is Some weird implied Rapture societal overemphasis on 'consumerism', as per the writers "CAPITALISM BAD!!!!!" slant). --- --- 'Delta Activates the Gil DESTRUCT Thing at The Secret Lab ' : Strawberry Milkshake - mmmmmmmm (subject disposal system - how many other test subjects were in there before Gil for Sofia's abomidable experiments ? Whats the butcher bill ? (Before Gil there was Melvin, Pete and Ambrose... and Gil was the 'best' of them ? Sofia Lamb's little hobby doesn't really seem to have really gone anywhere - no real sign that Eleanor progressed beyond usual ADAM type powers). For the MMORPG : Does it matter if YOU in the previous game activated it ?? Gil is ADAM drenched and may just regenerate like a Little Sister anyway, so he can still be available to be a MMORPG character. --- --- --- 'Delta Just Appears ?? (BS2 in The Spa) ' : Wouldn't this required a body sized mass of ADAM (or Stem Cells) ?? Or it only uses ADAM for part of its operation (which later when you use one (or many) in the game it doesn't seem to need any ADAM supplied ...). The whole Resurrection thing is pretty vague (and is pretty weak and was really included as a unneeded "quick replay" game mechanism anyway). BTW, 'Quantum Entanglement' is between existing micro-micro/nano particles near absolute zero degrees Kelvin, it is NOT creating matter out of thin air. And when 'entanglement' ends (you poof back into existence, then what about the next six times you get 'resurrected' in a Vita Chamber ??? Once 'observation' happens and dis-entanglement results, that's it - only works once (and its supposed to be RANDOM). And BTW 'Entanglement' is only between particle A and particle B (without correlation/relations to complex assembly of particles X Y Z and the Octillions (10^27) more atoms needed for a human body), and so if you tried to do this magic don't you just come back as a frozen slimey soup of matter ??? The Vita Chamber auto-reload game 'death' mechanism was one of the furthest things in the game from anything plausible - problematically pushing too far into Fantasy. We can write it off as just a lazy dodge to facilitate an automatic 'Save' Game Mechanism -OR- we can try to pad it out with a little more of the game supplied elements to say how it really might have worked (magic free, and beyond any advertising hype). Same for this Delta case for its use (Eleanor found the Alpha corpse ...) AGAIN -- it is throwing around Quantumz and making it whatever is needed without regard for any real science. Unfortunately this all opened up real abuse in the later Infinite BS game (not just fantasy, but self-inconsistent fantasy). --- --- --- 'Localization Task (game production issue) ' : Localization is the process of making a game work in different languages (and culturers). How do you handle people who want to play the MMORPG and it is only in English ?? (You probably don't want to have it only be called "A chance to improve their english skills" ...) Well nothing is stopping other-languaged Players from creating alternate translation Assets. Much of the rest of the content wouldn't need changing. Facilitated with some appropriate programming which causes the alternates to be used for a Players with a particular Language mode setting (including alternates list for multiple languages in a preference order - in case their first choice isnt available for THAT Asset). It is unlikely there would be huge numbers of languages available, but some people can understand more than one and if its available it could be applied. A Problem might be getting the alternate stuff vetted by 'trusted' inspectors (fewer of them available for various languages). Text can (generally) be put through online translators to do a basic check, but audio speech/graphic signs/in-game documents would need manual vetting. Signs/documents which are auto-generated (using text parameters) could be machine checked too. Text subtitles used for translations ?? (easiest, instead of voice dubbing) Some adventures might be primarily created in a foreign language -- possibly INTENTIONALLY one that would be found in Rapture, and then (intended) it is upto the English-language Players to figure out what's being said. Probably not too common, as the model for Rapture is New York City which general had a well practical adjustment to the "melting pot". Player speech wouldn't translate (unless auto-translate of voice gets really better and fast sooner than later). --- --- --- 'Having No Endgame (in a MMORPG) - Thoughts ' : A largely 'sandbox' MMORPG doesn't have to have an 'endgame', and there certainly could always be more for Players to discover in Rapture (The constant adding of new content by Player Creators would help deflect Players from needing the usual artificial player-level area progression). The mutating Map system (and the Server Scenario Terrain Bubble, Auto-Generation and Build-On-The-Fly mechanisms ) can allow unlimited new locations. You can ALWAYS add via a "guess what was under that manhole cover you walked by a thousand times" (So that is 'sideways' expansion within areas (and a city map) already defined in its extents). Such a system can Avoid the whole "Internet Spoilers" by the first Players to figure out the Epic 'endgame'... for those games which have a linear story (The Ring is Destroyed and You help Frodo get onto the Elf-Ship going 'To the West', and then NOW WHAT ? Go and run through the whole world with an alt char of a different 'class', usually, OR just quit). What kind of progression to 'harder' things (missions/activities) in Rapture for Player to do that takes a sufficient Character buildup (prerequisite) ? You can later go to Places you bypassed earlier (if you were smart). A system of moving/interacting/effects of NPC factions can adjust local environments (not just static spawns as most MMORPGS have (for the most part), and thus significantly shift the same area to a drastically new situation. Players being just 'handed money' (or other stuff) by quitting Players should have no advantage - it shortcuts alot of interesting game activities (likewise the trading up of trained Team NPCs should be blocked - but there the MMORPG's NPCs can have a 'say', and can simply refuse to work for some unproven 'newbie' being their boss). Harder opponents (and their tactics) can always be created (playtested as they are developed to match the difficulty requirement). Better AI for existing opponents can be improved. More complex/intricate object fabrication abilities/Formulas can be added. More 'New' missions/scenarios/activities can constantly be created and with additional tasks to rebuild the city, requiring more resources and skills. --- --- --- 'But Moe ... ' : Shemp Howard didn't die in 1955, he went to Rapture. (He was the most talented, but least recognized Stooge.) There were rumors that ODESSA , the Nazi Post WW2 SS organization was still after him because the Three Stooges were on Hitler's personal Kill List (actually true) for mocking him in their movies. Who else allegedly "died" but may have "gone below" ? Need a who's who list of "deaths" 1946-1958 --- --- --- 'Permissive Atmosphere in Rapture - So Where Were the Prostitutes ?? ' : Just another kind of business for Rapture (like the drugs shops in BS1...) Mightve been 'realistic' to see Street Walkers plying their trade on Market/Main Street in BaSx (as well as many other places - even in BS1 time (and for BS2, not just in that 'brothel' Pink Pearl - though that may have been more Lamb Cronyism, and a sign that 'The Rapture Family" wasn't quite so well 'mind controlled'). - A real 'Twist' would have been the disclosure that Elizabeth had been (had to be) a Prostitute after she "arrived", as otherwise without money/job/knowledge/connections she would likely have been in 'the gutter' in no time. Its quite contrived if she magically/instantly becomes an employee of Sander Cohens to pay for her upkeep. And if she had somehow brought valuables with her (very vague the explanation of how she got to Rapture), their strangeness might've set off alarms with Ryan, as evidence an outsider somehow getting into Rapture surfaced. --- --- --- 'How Much Different Would it Have Been ' : IF Booker had instead decided to rob and murder the Luteces (to 'clear his debts') ? They even handed him a gun. Rich looking twits and a handy rowboat to use to dump their bodies in the sea. They (the writers) kinda downplayed the kind of person Booker was, which they made YOU (the Player) have to play. Just takes one of the Infinite number of him to do so ... (that is when its before they became some weird quantumz-fantasy dimensional gods). Come to think of it : With Infinite universes, there are lots of Luteces that never go our duo's meddling path - do THEY all implode in their own universes when the 2 game Luteces got fried by their own (sabatoged) machine ?????? Same for Elizabeth with all the likely interdimensional Entanglement BS ? OR How much more probable then for Booker (he also being an interdimensional god in many universes) to sacrifice various Luteces to the Lord Cthulhu (no interdimension escape, hehe ...) in one or more alternate universes ? The universe where all white people are black and vice versa ? Intelligent Apes ? Nah, that's already on its second remake ... Sounds like a nice 'Twilight Zone' story contest for the MMORPG 'creators'. For Rapture Creative literature is often 'art' and NOT to be censored - so lots of creativity is possible WITHIN THE GAME (sanctioned imagination...). And nothing says unofficial stuff can't live located in totally separate/unconnected Internet places (like all that often perverse Bioshock fan-fiction does right now). The MMORPG game client is really just 'a browser' that might be made to present the MMORPG 3D renditions via these 'Fictionoids' (files), and who is to stop Players from unauthorized use of game Assets and Tools (with that open-source/open-publishing model used) ???? It is not likely a MMORPG player will start up as a plugin on Chrome/IE/whatever when you get emailed some embedded Fan Thingee, or see one on a web page). Any Illegal stuff will be kept off the official repository servers and out of the Game World. What people do with other stuff in the privacy of their own computer isn't the game company's business. --- --- --- --- --- . . . .